New Orleans (short story)
by Logan27
Summary: Occurs during 4x20 (which is a few days away as I write this). Doesn't really have much of a plot. Just some nice Klaroline smut. Hope you enjoy.


***Not much of a plot. Just some good ole' fashion smut.

Klaus was in a city he hadn't seen in a long time. New Orleans hadn't really changed much though. The ambiance still clung to the air and something about it's presence Klaus knew would never change. He loved this place. It was probably why he stayed for so long last time. However, he was here now to neutralized a threat and he couldn't allow his mind to wander. There was so much danger surrounding him as it was that he couldn't afford to make any mistakes.  
Marcel had made it apparent that though he welcomed Klaus with open arms, he was still cautious of the Original. That was smart to be honest. He hated to admit it but it wasn't a wise thing to trust him if it was possible that he saw you as any kind of competition and Marcel had to know that Klaus did view him in that way. He wanted this kingdom back. All these supernaturals in one place and there was a king to rule them all. This was a place of power that he wanted to be in the center of and not only were there those that put his life in jeopardy but there was a man who had everything that he ever wanted. He'd abandoned his throne here too soon. Or maybe he hadn't done things right. Either way, he was on a mission. Klaus would stay until he'd killed those witches and the vampire king of New Orleans.  
Klaus was deep in thought when: "Never pegged you for the kind of guy to make a girl travel all the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans just to return a prom dress."  
He spun around and there stood Caroline. Hands on hips and every bit the attitude.  
"What are you doing here, Caroline?"  
"I just told you; returning a prom dress." She was being coy and that alarmed him.  
His jaw clenched and he forced her against a wall with vamp speed. "I'm serious, Caroline, what are you doing here?!" All the unnecessary air rushed from her lungs and her eyes rounded out in surprise.  
"You disappeared to Louisiana because of a note from _Katherine _of all people? I don't trust it. I was worried." She saw the shift in his eyes and stumbled to clarify so he didn't think she was going soft on him. "I mean, if you die, we die so here I am."  
Klaus knew very well Caroline was aware of the fact that the last thing Katherine would want is him dead without having the cure first. The blond was making up excuses but he wasn't about to call her on it. She was here and that's what was important.  
"You want to help?" she nodded. "Okay then, but you have to follow my lead. The people here don't trust easily so there's only one way to get them to allow your presence."  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asked.  
"Are you coming or not?" With that, Klaus walked off and Caroline followed with a huff.  
They walked side by side for a few blocks until he turned them down an ally way and stopped just outside of a big industrial door and knocked on it in a funny pattern. There was a slot that opened briefly while a man looked out at them and then slammed shut before the foor itself was opened for them. "Remember, follow my lead. It could be the difference of life or death" she nodded to him.  
Klaus took Carolines hand in his and walked in with her. Caroline felt funny with her fingers intertwined with his but with her discomfort over not knowing anyone, she was willing to overlook it.  
There were several people standing around talking, dancing and drinking. Their entry reminded her of a speak easy and the inside was much the same only it was modern. She could tell that almost no one here was human. The odd thing was that there were werewolves and vampires present and they didn't seem to mind each other. In fact, some were dancing with the opposites. Klaus gave her a warning look as if to say not to question it and her furrowed brow relaxed with a little effort.  
From out of the crowd, an attractive black man came towards them. His eyes were smoldering and his cocky smile was sexy. His gate spoke of a man with confidence. He walked as thought he owned everything and the world was his for the taking. It was something that Klaus often exuded himself.  
Klaus glimpsed the way Caroline was taking at Marcel and let go of her hand only to pull her in close with a hand on the small of her back. He heard the slight hitch in her breath when their bodies connected and smiled.  
"Klaus, who's your lovely friend?" Marcel asked as he came to stand in front of them.  
"This is _my_ beautiful girl, Caroline. Caroline, this is Marcel."  
Caroline smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise," Marcel smiled back. He seemed welcoming but wary as well. He didn't trust her and she wasn't so sure that he trusted Klaus either. If this guy was as in charge as he seemed then making sure he was placated was first priority.  
"I can assure you, mate, she's quite taken." Klaus said with a little warning.  
Marcel smiled humbly. "Of course, Niklaus. You always had the best taste." He bowed his head to her slightly. "Enjoy the party" and with that he walked off.  
"Aww, sweetheart, are you jealous?" Caroline teased Klaus as she played with some of the hair at the back of his neck. His eye lids fluttered liking the feel of it.  
"Keep it up, Caroline, and I won't be responsible for my actions. That's the only warning you'll get."  
She could feel the heat of Marcel's gaze on them and the last thing they needed was him thinking that Klaus had lied about anything. She had just gotten into this situation but the danger was all around her. Her gut told her that dishonesty in particular was something that would enrage this host. Marcel needed to have no reason to doubt them. Caroline could tell that Klaus had been telling the truth- their lives could depend on this. It was risky being here even for him.  
That in mind, Caroline whispered "Promises, promises," in the most seductive voice she could muster.  
Caroline had no clue what hit her until it was too late. Klaus' lips were on hers and he had smacked a hand to her butt making her emit a small squeal into his mouth. His stubble was rough but so incredibly hott. All she could think to do was wrap her arms around his neck and hold on. It was like a wild ride. She had tempted the bull with a red scarf and he was now charging full speed ahead.  
There had been so many times before where Caroline had itched to touch him like this, wanted to grab him and feel him against her but she had never dared. Under the rouse of a couple, she was free to do what she wanted with an excuse but just how far would this go? How much could she get away with before there was no good reason for it?  
Her abdomen was heating up and she was getting dizzy. Being held against him felt so natural. It was like she had wanted it so bad for so long but hadn't really accepted it.  
Suddenly, he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Follow me". She was lead through a hallway and up what looked like a flight of stairs for servants that you might see in an old house. They were narrow and creaked. They were then up in another hallway and went through a door to a room. Caroline saw a sink and instantly went over to turn it on so that they could have a conversation. She got the water running.  
"Wow, if he didn't buy that I don't know what would-" her voice failed her when she turned to see the look on Klaus' face. It was a murderous look but something more. "Klaus," Caroline said in a warning tone. But he wasn't listening. He bridged the distance between them and grabbed her once more, crushing his lips on hers.  
Caroline was about to protest. She was about to tell him to go to hell and to get off her but his expert hands were making quick work of that. All thoughts of anything else slipped away as his tongue slipped in. His hips nudged into hers, knocking her into the sink counter. Her face was flushed with heat and everything was tingling. She wanted nothing more than to touch him everywhere and she was tired of denying it.  
"Klaus," she muttered. He roughly picked her up and hoisted her onto the sink, fitting himself between her legs and pulling them back so he was snug and she could feel him through both their jeans.  
"Say it again," he ordered harshly against her lips.  
"Klaus." she gasped when he rocked into her. All their clothes were on but she was on the edge.  
Klaus swooped her off the counter and threw her onto a bed that she hadn't realized was in the room. He took his shirt off and hers was gone in seconds as he found his place again between her thighs. "Again," he said.  
"Klaus." Caroline ran her fingers over his muscled arms and felt them tighten. She couldn't help but move her hips. She needed release and it was driving her insane.  
The original smiled above her. He was going for the button on her jeans when there was a loud crash down stairs and shouting reached their ears.  
"Damn it." Klaus' nostrils flared. He straightened to put his shirt back on but then bent down to look into Caroline's eyes. "I'll not go backwards, Love. Next time, we finish this."  
He gave her a demanding kiss before leaving the room to see what was going on.


End file.
